


5 Times Levi and Nico Watched their Friend's Kids and 1 Time They Watched Their Own

by redwheelbarrow



Series: Schmico 5+1 [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redwheelbarrow/pseuds/redwheelbarrow
Summary: A continuation of 5 Times Someone Found Out Schmitt was Married and 1 Time Someone Already Knew in which Levi and Nico work toward starting a family
Relationships: Atticus Lincoln/Amelia Shepherd, Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Series: Schmico 5+1 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703233
Comments: 20
Kudos: 361





	5 Times Levi and Nico Watched their Friend's Kids and 1 Time They Watched Their Own

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a follow-up to my most popular fic.  
> It's a little sappy, but that's what I really loved about cannon Schmico until recently. It was nice to see a couple be nice to each other.  
> I hope you enjoy some more of that vibe!

  1. **The Grey-Shepherds**



It’s not that Levi is avoiding Meredith Grey. He’s just a little wary of running into her now that she knows he’s going to specialize in pediatrics instead of general. She was nice when he finally worked up the nerve to tell her, but she’s Meredith Grey. She’s a Harper Avery award winner, and he turned down a fellowship directly under her. It’s maybe the ballsy-est thing he’s done since he arrived at Grey-Sloan four years ago.

He’s not avoiding her. He’s just slightly terrified of running into her.

Which is the only justification he has for the way he’s frozen in the middle of the hallway like some intern at the sound of her calling his name.

“Schmitt!”

Okay she’s said it twice now, so if he doesn’t react, she might think he’s having a psychotic break. He can’t have that. Nico will not like that.

“Dr. Grey,” Levi tries to incorporate some surprise into his greeting to convey how _not_ avoiding her he was. It probably doesn’t work because Meredith is looking at him like he’s having the aforementioned psychotic break.

“Are you leaving?” she asks. Levi is obviously leaving as he’s wearing chinos and his backpack, and he’s walking toward the lobby.

“Yes, but my shift is over I swear.”

“Levi,” Meredith says, “I’m not trying to bust you.”

There’s a smile there, so maybe he’s in the clear.

“Right. No. Of course not,” Levi stutters. He doesn’t think he’s been this defensive since he was an intern. “What can I do for you, Dr. Grey?”

“Are you good with kids?”

Levi starts to wonder if this is some sort of pre-fellowship secret test.

“I think so. I mean, um, Dr. Hayes says that he thinks peds is –”

“I don’t mean at the hospital. I mean in general.”

“Oh,” Levi says, even though he’s not sure how he would be one without the other, “Yeah. I used to babysit my little cousin’s all the time.”

“Great,” Meredith says. She’s obviously in a rush, so Levi is puzzled as to why she’s wasting all of this time interrogating him. “I need you to watch my kids tonight.”

_Oh, that’s why._

“I’m flattered, Dr. Grey, but I’m not sure I’m comfortable –”

“I’m needed in surgery. Alex and Jo are out of town, Amelia has a date, and Maggie has a shift.”

“Well what about –”

“You,” Meredith continues as if he hadn’t interrupted, “have a husband who has already met the kids. He seemed competent. Are you saying you and your husband aren’t competent?”

“ _You met Nico?”_ Levi asks, but he’s quick to follow-up. “We’re competent. We’re very competent.”

“He seemed very nice. Cute too, Schmitt. Good job there.”

“Thank you,” Levi says faintly.

“Zola is staying over at a friend’s house. Bailey and Ellis are up in the daycare. Bailey is easy. He likes peanut butter and the color blue. Ellis likes puppies and your husband. They’re both potty-trained. They can just sleep in what they’re wearing. Don’t worry about having enough space. They love sleeping on the floor. Just call it indoor camping.”

Levi is a little flustered, and a little tempted to say no. He’s also a little thrilled Meredith Grey is willing to trust him with her children.

“Okay,” Levi says. “Sure. Yeah. We can watch them. They don’t have to sleep on the floor though. We have guest rooms.”

“Even better! Try to get them in bed by 9?”

“Sure,” Levi says.

“I will call the daycare and tell them you’re picking them up. Thank you, Schmitt. After this, we can call it even.”

Meredith is already walking away by the time he processes that last comment.

“So, you were mad at me!” he calls after her.

She just keeps walking.

* * *

That’s how Levi ends up knocking on his own front door because his arms are too full of Ellis Grey-Shepherd to open it himself.

Nico opens the door, and his confusion is apparent.

“Why do you have Meredith Grey’s kids? Where’s Zola?”

“Why do you even know these are Meredith Grey’s kids?” Levi retorts. “Oh, yeah! It’s because you met her _and didn’t even think to tell me_.”

“Call it even?”

“Sure. Can you take her though? She’s deceptively heavy, and Meredith said Ellis _liked you.”_

“So what if she does?” Nico asks, and he pulls her into his arms. Levi guides Bailey into the house with a light hand on his shoulder.

Meredith’s kids are kind of scary quiet. He can’t decide if they’re shy, or if they’re tiny geniuses telepathically planning to take out Nico and him in order to have full domain over their house.

“I was about to start dinner,” Nico says, “but I’m not sure if kids like steak.”

Levi looks down at Bailey who seems to be frowning at the mention of it.

“Bailey, do you and your sister like pizza?”

It’s like he’s said some magic word because Bailey goes from stoic to elated in a second flat.

“We _love_ pizza. We never get to have it though because Aunt Maggie says melted cheese will clog our heart tubes.”

Nico and Levi share a look.

“Well Aunt Maggie isn’t _wrong_ ,” Nico says. He’s still holding Ellis, and Levi is trying to ignore the way Nico holding a small child makes his heart clench.

“But having pizza every once in while isn’t bad!” Levi finishes. “What do you like? Pepperoni? Cheese?”

“The little fishes,” Bailey says.

“Anchovies?” Levi asks.

“Yes.”

Then Bailey is gone. Levi hears him turn on the TV in the living room, which is impressive considering the number of remotes in there.

“What kind of five-year-old likes anchovies?” Levi says as he picks up his phone to place an order.

“These are Meredith Grey’s kids, Levi,” Nico says. “They’ve evolved beyond the limitations of their age.”

“You are so lame,” Levi laughs.

“Wow. Just for that, you don’t get to come with Ellis and me to find the secret toy stash we have for when my nieces come to visit.”

“They’re _our_ nieces, and those toys are under the bed in the guest room.”

Nico ignores him and turns his full attention to Ellis.

“We’re going on an adventure to find toys! Doesn’t that sound fun?”

Ellis grins and nods, and Nico manages to finally set her on the floor. She and Nico are off, and Levi left to order the pizzas himself.

* * *

The pizza seemed to go far in fostering good will with the Grey-Shepherd children. It might be because they let them indulge a bit too much, but it’s only one night. The kids live with a cardiovascular surgeon. Fatty foods are probably few and far between.

After dinner, Nico and Bailey disappeared to the backyard with a bunch of Nico’s tennis equipment. Bailey had wanted to play baseball, but they had compromised for something a little less dangerous.

Ellis had been clinging to Nico all evening, but Levi managed to worm his way into her good graces by offering to bake cookies. So now he’s in the kitchen, and Ellis is sitting on the island. She’s swinging her little legs back and forth, and she’s gripping tightly to the spoon Levi gave her. She takes her job as “stirrer” very seriously.

“Do you like baking, Ellis?” Levi asks as he measures out the sugar.

“Mommy buys cookies,” Ellis says with a giggle.

“Well that’s unacceptable!” Levi says with false outrage. “Homemade is always better.”

He grabs the bowl he used for all of the dry ingredients and swaps Ellis’s spoon for a whisk.

“Stir with this now,” he directs her. “Be very gentle, or this will get very messy.”

Ellis begins to stir, and she looks up at him with a big smile.

“You’re fun,” she says.

Levi melts a little.

* * *

Nico and Bailey come back inside just as Levi pulls the cookies out of the oven. They come in with big grins and excited chatter about how quickly Bailey was catching on to tennis.

“This guy is going to be a tennis pro, Levi,” Nico says as he and Bailey wander into the kitchen.

Bailey looks so pleased, and he’s gripping Nico’s old tennis racket like it’s a trophy.

Levi sets the cookie sheet down.

“I’m not surprised,” Levi says. “Ellis here is the next Julia Child. Her whisk-work is inspired.”

Nico grabs Ellis off the island and carries her over to where the cookies are cooling on the pan.

“Wow! Look at what you did, Ellis! Bailey, come look at your sister’s cookies.”

Bailey comes over and stands on his tip toes to take a look.

“Good job, Ellie,” he says. “No one at our house bakes, but now Ellie can do it for us.”

“I’m not sure if she’s quite ready to do it all on her own,” Levi cautions. “But you two can always come over here if you want to bake.”

Bailey considers this.

“Ellie can come bake, but me and Nico will play tennis.”

* * *

It takes a little while to get Ellis and Bailey settled in the guest room, but they make it happen by 10. It’s only an hour later than Meredith had suggested, so Levi thinks that’s pretty good for their first time.

He and Nico head to bed not long after. Watching two kids after a full day of work is pretty tiring. They settle into their usual routine. Nico is flipping through a sports medicine journal, and Levi is messing around on his tablet.

“You’re my favorite person,” Nico says. Levi looks up to realize Nico is staring at him and not his article.

“Ditto.”

“Seeing you be nice to children is a major turn-on by the way.”

Levi reaches over and pats Nico’s thigh.

“You’re sweet, and I totally agree, but we can’t do anything tonight. Meredith Grey’s children are here, and if they hear anything I might die.”

“I wasn’t trying to seduce you,” Nico laughs. “Not that I really have to try.”

“Fair.”

“I know we’ve talked about kids, but it’s all been abstract. Watching you tonight was like getting a glimpse at the future.”

“It’s pretty good, right?”

“Yeah,” Nico agrees. “Really good.”

* * *

Levi has an early shift the next morning, while Nico has the day off. As such, Levi misses out on saying bye to Ellis and Bailey. He’s running behind and barely has time to grab the thermos out of Nico’s hands on his way out the door.

He’s reading over some labs at the nurses’ station when Meredith Grey appears seemingly out of nowhere.

“So, Bailey wants to take tennis lessons, and Ellis won’t stop talking about getting a ‘whisp.’”

“Oh, sorry about that! The tennis thing is Nico’s fault, but Ellis and the whisk is my bad.”

“It’s not bad, Schmitt. You’ve gotten them interested in something other than the TV.”

“Your kids are kind of great,” Levi says. “We enjoyed having them.”

“Nico said you’d be willing to do it again sometime when he dropped them off this morning.”

It feels like a challenge, but Levi isn’t afraid.

“Oh, definitely.”

  1. **Harriet Kepner-Avery**



Levi is lying across the couch with his head in Nico’s lap. He’s just gotten to that perfect state of being almost asleep, so of course his phone starts ringing from the coffee table. He flails his hand out to grab it and checks the screen. He doesn’t make a habit to answer calls from unknown numbers, but he might as well since it woke him up.

“Hello?”

“Schmitt, it’s Jackson Avery.”

“Oh!” Levi sits up quickly. He looks over at Nico who looks like Levi has just startled him out of a nap of his own. “Dr. Avery, what can I do for you?”

“Schmitt, you’re a fellow now. You can call me Jackson or Avery if you want.”

“Got it,” Levi says, even though he doesn’t see that happening in the near future.

“Meredith said you babysit,” Jackson continues.

“Well I wouldn’t say babysit. It was more like a favor. I don’t like moonlight as a nanny or anything.”

There’s silence over the line for a second.

“Okay, well, I was calling because April was supposed to have Harriet tonight, but now she has the flu. I’ve got back-to-back surgeries all day from that restaurant fire yesterday. Harriet goes a little stir-crazy when I leave her at the daycare all day.”

Levi barely resists the urge to groan. It’s one thing to watch Meredith Grey’s kids. It’s another to suddenly be the babysitter equivalent of a booty call to all of the attendings. Besides, Jackson has never been particularly nice to him.

“Um, tonight isn’t really –”

“I will pay you.”

It’s tempting. Jackson is a literal millionaire who could easily afford to throw some money Levi’s way.

“You don’t have to pay me,” Levi says. He figures its more valuable to have Jackson owe him a favor.

“Thank you! I just picked her up from April’s. Just drop me your address, and I’ll come drop her off.”

“Sounds good,” Levi says. “See you then.”

“Thanks again, Schmitt.”

“Yeah. No problem.”

He hangs up, and Nico is looking at him expectantly.

“So, I maybe just agreed to watch a three-year-old we’ve never met before.”

“Levi,” Nico groans.

“Shut up,” Levi says. “You being all _nice_ and _charming_ with Meredith in that store is what got us into this mess in the first place. Now the entire hospital thinks I moonlight as a nanny.”

“We’ve been over this,” Nico is grinning, and Levi is barely hanging on to his angry façade. “I can’t help being nice and charming. It’s my only setting.”

“Well the effects reduce greatly over time. Believe me.”

Nico is unbothered and pulls Levi into a kiss. He’s not sure how long they make out on the couch like teenagers, but it’s apparently too long. They’re breathing pretty heavily, and Nico is just starting to slip Levi’s shirt over his head when there’s a knock on the door.

“We’re cockblocked by children a lot for two childless dudes,” Nico says as Levi heaves himself off the couch. He resettles his shirt, and gestures for Nico to do the same.

“Please tell me I don’t look like I was about to go down on my husband on our couch,” Levi pleads. “Dr. Avery already thinks I’m a total freak.”

“He wouldn’t leave his daughter with a total freak, Levi.”

Nonetheless, Nico stands and helps Levi straighten out his hair. They walk to the front door together, and Levi pulls it open.

Dr. Avery stands on their front porch with Harriet in his arms. His eyes dart between Levi and Nico before settling on Levi.

“Hey,” he says cautiously. “You didn’t say you had _company_. If you’re busy, I can take Harriet to the daycare.”

Levi really thought most of the hospital knew about Nico by now, but he supposes he doesn’t spend a lot of time chatting with Avery about his personal life.

“Oh, no. He’s not company. He’s my husband, Nico. So, he’s here like all the time.”

_“Oh,”_ Jackson says. “No. Yeah. That’s cool, man. Nice to meet you.”

Jackson and Nico shake hands around Harriet. She’s squirming and babbling at Jackson to let her down.

“I can take her,” Nico says, and Jackson hands her over readily. “C’mon, Harriet. Let me give you a tour.”

Nico sets Harriet down and lets her lead the way into the house.

“Here’s her stuff,” Jackson says, and he hands Levi a sparkly pink backpack. “She’s got like a juice cup and coloring supplies. There’s a few stuffed animals and some snacks. She’s not a picky eater though, so don’t worry about that. No allergies or anything.”

“Got it,” Levi says.

“She’s really into dirt and flowers and stuff right now, so if she gets restless just take her outside.”

“That is right up Nico’s alley,” Levi assures. “We’ve got this. Go give people new faces or skin or whatever.”

Avery is obviously amused, but he nods anyway.

“Thanks again, Schmitt. I’ll grab her car seat and leave it out here on the porch.”

Levi shuts the door as he walks away.

* * *

Levi walks into the living room and takes in all of the disarray that has happened in mere minutes.

“She doesn’t seem very into watching TV,” Nico states the obvious as he chases Harriet. She’s moving pretty quickly and grasping tightly to the decorative pillow from their armchair.

“Jackson said she likes gardening,” Levi offers.

Nico grabs Harriet from behind and lifts her up into his arms. She’s giggling and drops the pillow in favor of grabbing Nico’s face.

“Huh,” Nico says thoughtfully. “It’s a nice day, and we’ve been meaning to redo the flowerbeds.”

“You are such a softie.”

“There’s nothing wrong with fostering her hobbies,” Nico says innocently.

“Uh huh. You just like to go to Home Depot.”

“I’ve been good,” Nico insists. “I haven’t been back since we finished the guest bathroom, and that was months ago.”

“Just get in the car,” Levi sighs.

He’d had other plans for their day off but watching Nico plant flowers with a toddler isn’t a completely undesirable alternative.

* * *

Turns out kids love Home Depot. Levi can understand the appeal. It’s huge and there’s a lot of tactile stimulation available. Nico has Harriet playing follow-the-leader as he guides her around the outdoor department. He nods seriously as she rambles about all of the different plants and even indulges some of her colorful picks.

Levi follows behind dutifully with the cart and tries to suppress his besotted smile every time Nico catches his gaze. He gives up eventually and decides there are worse things than looking foolishly in love with his husband. 

They make it back to the house by lunchtime, and Harriet eats PB&J with them without much fuss.

“Flowers now,” Harriet says as she shoves the last of her sandwich into her mouth.

“Chew first,” Levi says. “But yes.”

They sit Harriet down in front of the flower bed, and Levi helps Nico unload the plants from the back of the car.

“We’ll start by lining the front with the hostas, and then go from there,” Nico directs. “Harriet, can you help me dig some holes?”

“Yes,” Harried says. She seems to be taking her duties very seriously for a three-year-old.

“Awesome!”

Levi and Nico were a little wary of giving her a shovel, so Levi kneels next to Harriet and helps her make holes with her hands. Jackson wasn’t kidding when he said Harriet liked to play with dirt. There may be more on her person than there is in the flower bed, but Levi is leaning into the fact that Jackson said it was all good. He had also found a change of clothes in her backpack, so that’ll come in handy later.

Levi is well aware he and Nico don’t look much better. They’re covered in dirt of their own, and Nico’s hair is in a disarray he hardly ever allows. It’s only getting worse for the three of them as they begin to plant the flowers behind the line of hostas. Nico is hilariously taking Harriet’s direction when it comes to the order of colors. Levi figures it doesn’t actually matter, so why not let her pick.

Of course, Jackson shows up at the peak of their sweaty, unpresentable-ness. Harriet is directing them from the front of the flowerbed, and Nico and Levi are planting according to her guidance. Jackson wanders up from his car, but they’re too busy to notice.

“Daddy!”

Well, Levi and Nico were too busy to notice. They’ve done well with entertaining Harriet, but her attention is now completely turned to her dad.

“Did you guys do all of this today?” Jackson asks with disbelief as he picks up Harriet regardless of her current state of filth. “All because I said Harriet likes gardens.”

Levi looks at Nico expectantly.

“I needed to sort out the flowerbeds anyway,” Nico says unconvincingly. “We’ve been distracted by the inside of the house, so it ws nice to focus on the outside for a day.”

“I picked the flowers, Daddy,” Harriet says.

“They’re very beautiful,” Jackson says to Harriet. Then to Nico he says, “You let her _design_ your garden.”

“She has great taste,” Nico tries.

“Right. Okay.”

“We’re pushovers,” Levi admits. “That might be why kids love us so much.”

“Yeah, Harriet, you had fun right?” Nico asks.

“Yes!” she babbles on about flowers and dirt and worms.

“We didn’t let her touch the worms,” Levi rushes to say. “Well we did, but like only for a couple of seconds. She definitely didn’t eat any. At least she didn’t while we were looking.”

“Levi, why don’t you go get Harriet’s stuff?” Nico asks. He’s always been good at bailing Levi out of awkward conversations. It may account for like thirty percent of why they work so well.

Levi dashes inside and gathers up everything into Harriet’s backpack.

Nico and Jackson are chatting easily when Levi makes it back outside. _Nice and_ charming really is Nico’s only setting.

“I’m sorry she’s so messy,” Levi says as he hands Jackson the backpack. “You can take her in and change her if you want.”

“It’s all fine, man,” Jackson says. “She’s a kid. She gets messy.”

Levi is a little worried about how relieved he is that Jackson won’t be telling the whole hospital about how he’s not such a great babysitter after all.

“Anyway,” Jackson continues. “We’ll get out of your hair.”

“You’ll have to come back and see the garden when it’s finished, Harriet,” Nico says.

Harriet grins and agrees.

“Definitely,” Jackson says. “And if you’re serious about helping me out with the boat, let me know. It’s kind of humiliating to have a boat and know nothing about it.”

“Yeah, man,” Nico says genuinely. “Just let me know when works for you.”

“Thanks. I’ll see you at the hospital, Schmitt. Harriet, say bye!”

“Bye!” Harriet calls sweetly as Jackson walks her back to the car.

When he’s driving away, Levi turns to Nico.

“So, did you and Dr. Avery just bond over being macho trust-fund babies? Are you going to use your childhood memorize to teach him about his yacht?” Levi teases.

“You know I hate it when you call me that,” Nico grumbles.

They walk inside and head toward the bathroom wordlessly.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I forgot you prefer _independently wealthy_.”

They’re in the master bathroom now, and Levi helps Nico pull off his sweaty shirt.

“Keep laughing,” Nico says. “What’s mine is yours, so you’re really only making fun of yourself. I may be a trust-fund baby, but that makes you a trophy husband.”

Levi slips out of the rest of his clothes and turns on the shower.

“I’m kind of into that though,” Levi says coyly.

“Oh, really?”

Levi follows Nico into the shower.

“Oh, really.”

  1. **The Nieces**



“It’s fine with me,” Levi calls from the kitchen. He’s in the middle of chopping up vegetables for soup, and Nico insists on yelling at him from the living room rather than joining him while he chops onions.

“Are you sure?” Nico responds.

“Yeah,” Levi shouts.

“I’m right here,” Nico laughs from the entryway.

“Sorry,” Levi says. “It’s fine with me if she wants to drop them off tomorrow morning. I’m just a little confused. This is like the third time this month. We never hear from your sister this much.”

Nico has his arms crossed, and he looks pensive. Levi can’t have that.

“What’s up?”

“She said she and Matt are having some problems. I think she drops the girls off so they can have it out without them overhearing.”

“Oh,” Levi says. He’s surprised, but maybe he’s not. Matt and Mia have always been a little… cold… They obviously respect each other, but the family doesn’t joke about them sneaking off for alone time like they do with Nico and Levi.

Out of the three Kim siblings, Nico is the steady one. Levi doesn’t have any siblings, so learning about sibling dynamics has been one of the most interest parts of being a pseudo-Kim. Nico is the middle child, but he anyone without a clue would probably assume he’s the oldest. He fields calls between his two sisters and mediates sibling arguments. Nico’s the one with a house, a steady marriage, and a dream job. Mia has a few of those things and children, but Nico is the content one.

Levi personally finds the Kim sisters to be a little overt with their passive-aggressive jealousy. He tries not to share that opinion with Nico though. He’s a good brother, which means he turns a blind eye to Mia and Camilla’s faults. The two of them act like Nico is the lucky one, and they’re the ones dealing with real life. Levi’s frustration mainly comes from his firsthand knowledge of how hard Nico has works even though he easily could’ve lived off of his parents’ money.

Levi loves Mia and Camilla – he really does. It’s just that Camilla maybe shouldn’t give Nico a hard time when all she does is burn through her trust-fund and post Instagram pictures under the guise of “building a personal brand.” 

Mia’s far less aggressive than her sister, but she wasn’t shy about her thoughts on Levi when he and Nico first got together. There were a lot of comments about their age gap and the wealth disparity. It didn’t help with young Levi’s insecurities about Nico being firmly out of his league. Again, Levi doesn’t have siblings, so he’s maybe a little harsh with his thoughts on the matter. He knows there’s an argument to be made for Mia trying to protect her little brother. It’s just that even a decade later, she still doesn’t really look him in the eye.

He does love Mia and Matt’s daughters though. They’re pretty damn cute.

“I can hear you thinking,” Nico says.

“I’m not thinking,” Levi denies.

“You’re always thinking,” Nico counters. “I know you and Mia don’t exactly get along. I’m sorry –”

“Don’t apologize,” Levi cuts him off. “I love your sisters. They’re our family, and I love how you take care of them. I just wish it was more of a two-way street.”

“It’s hard to explain, but they need me more than I need them. They come to me with all of the stuff I go to you for."

“Okay that’s fair, but it doesn’t really excuse all the petty, jealous things they say when they’re around. They act like you just fell into this happy life, and they resent you for it.”

Nico is suspiciously silent, and Levi looks away from his chopping to look at him incredulously.

“Nico! I thought I was the insecure one in this relationship.”

“I know I’ve worked hard, but they’re not wrong that luck played a tiny role.”

“Yeah? How so?”

“I’m lucky I found you,” Nico says. There’s a grin that tells Levi he knows how cheesy that sounded.

He still seems like he meant it, though. Levi decides to let him get away with the cheese just this once.

= = =

The next morning Nico wakes Levi up at 8:30.

“You’ve already been on your run?” Levi asks groggily as Nico leans over and gives him a kiss.

“Yeah,” Nico says. He smells outdoorsy, but Levi wraps his arms around him anyway.

“Did you bring me coffee?” Levi mumbles into Nico’s sleeve.

Nico pushes a hand through Levi’s hair and laughs.

“It’s in the kitchen. I would’ve brought it in here, but you actually need to get up. Mia’s dropping the girls off in like fifteen minutes, and I need to take a shower.”

Levi groans but releases his hold on Nico.

“I can hear the silent plea for pancakes in your voice.”

“I was trying to be subtle, but you know me so well,” Nico smiles.

Levi can’t really be blamed for pulling him back in for another kiss.

* * *

Nico is still in the shower when Mia and the girls arrive. Levi abandons the pancake batter he’s mixing to get the door.

Mia’s on the front porch with the girls, and she looks a little worse for wear. Levi’s tries not to let his shock show on his face. The Kims are a notoriously well-dressed bunch – Levi didn’t see Nico in sweatpants until they moved in together. Seeing Mia in what appears to be her pajamas is a far cry from her usual preppy attire.

“Morning!” Levi says enthusiastically. It’s maybe over-kill by the look on Mia’s face. He moves over to let the girls head inside.

The girls yell out their own hellos, Mia chooses to forgo any greetings and follows her daughters into the house.

“They haven’t had breakfast,” she says as they head toward the kitchen. “Nico said that would be fine.”

“I’m making pancakes so no worries,” Levi says. He tries not to act as offended as he feels. “Nico is in the shower. I can go let him know you’re here if you want to talk to him before you go.”

“He’s going to be here, right? He didn’t get called in for work or anything?”

Levi turns and starts pulling plates down from the cabinet behind him, so he can roll his eyes without being seen.

“He’ll be here.”

“Levi’s a pediatric surgeon, Mia,” Nico says as he walks into the kitchen. “I think he’s qualified to watch the girls if I had somewhere to be.”

Mia at least looks a little chastised and walks over to where the girls have sat at the island.

“Melanie and Maddie, be good for your uncles. I’ll be back this afternoon.”

Nico walks Mia to the front door, and Levi hears the mumblings of a conversation he’s not privy to. He starts pouring pancakes onto the griddle.

“So what’s new with my favorite nieces?”

* * *

Melanie and Maddie are a handful. Levi doesn’t know how he and Nico manage to forget that fact each time they agree to watch them. Melanie is seven and Maddie is five, and they’re both incapable of focusing on one thing at a time. There’s a lot of running between the pillow fort in the living room, the drawing station in the kitchen, and the backyard.

They’ve found separating them and working one-on-one slows them down a little. So, Levi finally settles into coloring with Melanie in the kitchen while Nico entertains Maddie outside.

“Uncle Levi,” Melanie says as she attentively colors a picture of a puppy.

“Yeah, Mel?” Levi is coloring the Captain America page of a Marvel coloring book he maybe picked more for himself than the girls.

“Are you and Uncle Nico married?”

Levi thinks the answer is obvious, but he guesses no one has ever explicitly confirmed it to her.

“We are,” Levi says.

“So you share a room?”

“We do,” Levi confirms. “You can see it if you want. It’s a little messy.”

“My mom and dad don’t share a room.”

Levi isn’t sure what to do. Melanie has just revealed something fairly personal about her parents, but she doesn’t seem to know she’s done it.

“You can be married and not share a room,” Levi decides on. “Uncle Nico and I just like it.”

“Do you think you’ll get a divorce?”

Levi is getting a little hot in the face. He just wanted to color. He doesn’t want to explain divorce to a seven-year-old.

“No,” he says honestly. “Nico and I love each other a whole bunch.”

It feels like an understatement, but it’s the best option for speaking with a child.

“What’s going on in here?” Nico walks in with Maddie on his back. She’s giggling and her arms are wrapped tightly around Nico’s shoulders. Levi takes a moment to be thankful for a husband with nearly impeccable timing.

* * *

Nico offers to take the girls downtown for some post-lunch dessert, and Levi offers to stay behind to clean up the house before Mia gets back. Nico doesn’t protest mostly because he knows Mia can’t resist little comments about housekeeping whenever something is slightly askew.

Levi is finishing up the dishes from lunch when the doorbell goes off. He checks the clock, and it’s still about half an hour before Mia said she’d be back. He figures Nico left his house key or something and goes to let him in.

It’s not Nico though. It’s Mia, and she looks even worse than she did this morning.

She’s dressed now, but she somehow seems more defeated.

“I’m sorry I’m early,” she says. It’s maybe the first time she’s ever apologized to Levi ever. “I thought I could talk to Nico for a minute before I take the girls home.”

“Nico took the girls to the bakery downtown. They’ll be back soon, so just come wait inside.”

Levi isn’t sure what to do as he leads the way to the living room. He’s known the Kims for about 10 years, but he’s never spent any alone time with either of Nico’s sisters. He avoids it, really.

“Do you want some coffee?” he tries as Mia sits down on the couch.

“Do you have any wine?” Mia asks.

Levi is willing to withhold judgment for the excuse to hide out in the kitchen for a minute. He gets a bottle from the wine fridge and takes his time with the bottle opener.

“I hope you like red,” he says as he sets the bottle and two glasses down on the coffee table. There’s really no other option but to sit on the other side of the couch. He grabs his own glass and pulls his feet up under him.

Mia doesn’t comment on him putting his feet on the couch, so something is terribly wrong here.

“Um,” Levi starts as Mia pours herself a generous glass. “I know you want to talk to Nico, but I’m a pretty good listener if you can’t wait.”

Mia assesses him for a second, and Levi is sure he’s about to be shot down or ignored altogether.

“How do you and Nico do it?” Mia asks.

“Do what?”

“Marriage, careers, the house, all of it.”

Levi takes a sip of his wine. He doesn’t want to say the wrong thing and ruin his chance at having Mia asking his opinion ever again.

“We –”

“I mean you guys got married too young – you especially. You both have busy careers. He travels all the time…”

“I’m –”

“I waited, you know? I waited until I was thirty, had a house, and I was ready to settle down. I gave up my job, so I could stay home and keep everything in order. I had two children because we wanted to start a family. I did everything right. Then you guys get married while you’re still in school and live in that awful little apartment –”

Levi holds back the urge to defend their “awful little apartment.” It was objectively awful, but Levi had insisted on finding a place where he could pay half the rent. It was too small and smelled like the Chinese restaurant next door, but it was the first place where he and Nico made a home together.

“ – but somehow it’s my marriage that’s falling apart.”

“I don’t think there’s a right and wrong way to do it,” Levi says. It’s the only thing he can think to say. “I know you and Camilla thought Nico and I were crazy for getting married when we did, but –”

“You knew?” Mia asks. She seems genuinely shocked at this revelation.

“You told Nico as much multiple times,” Levi laughs.

“Well, yeah, but we never said anything to you,” Mia says.

Levi frowns.

“Did you really think he kept all of that to himself?” Levi is a little angry, and this might be his only chance to talk through his issues with Mia. “I’m sorry if that ruins any delusions you had about your dislike for me being some big secret.”

“I don’t dislike you, Levi,” Mia says. Levi tries not to laugh, but his face must give away his feelings. “Maybe I did when you and Nico first got together. We thought you were too young, and we thought you were after the money. I don’t dislike you now. I promise.”

“You don’t even want to leave your kids alone with me,” Levi insists.

“I’m kind of a bitch,” Mia says. The honesty of it shocks Levi into laughter. Mia even smiles. “The girls always rave about you after they’ve been here. I’m mean to you because I’m jealous of you. That’s probably not a very well-kept secret either.”

“I’ve had my suspicions,” Levi admits.

“You and Nico make everything look so easy. Do you know how frustrating that is? Every time I try to go to my parents for advice, they just insist I talk to you and Nico because you’re the ones that have everything figured out. It’s kind of humiliating to ask your little brother for relationship advice.”

“We’re never trying to make it look easy to embarrass you,” Levi says. “I knew Nico was the one when I was twenty-two. It wasn’t because he was hot, or rich, or whatever you guys think. It was because being with him was the easiest part of my day. He brings out the best in me.”

“So if it wasn’t easy anymore and you were afraid he was bringing out the worst in you, you’d call it quits?”

“Nico and I love each other, so I’d want to try and get back to it being easy,” Levi says honestly. “But if we’d been trying and it was only getting harder and we were only getting meaner, then yeah. I think it would be time to let go.”

* * *

By the time Nico gets back with the kids, Levi and Mia have finished the bottle and are halfway through another. Nico takes in Levi and his sister giggling on the couch and directs the girls back to the guest room to gather up their stuff.

“What’s up?” Nico asks suspiciously.

“I’m getting divorced,” Mia deadpans.

Nico opens his mouth to say something, but Levi and Mia cut him off with more laughter.

“Are you guys drunk?”

“We’re _tipsy_ ,” Levi defends. “We’re grown-ups, Nico. We don’t get drunk in the middle of the afternoon.”

“Yeah, Nico. Listen to your husband.”

Nico is still staring at them like he’s stepped into an alternate universe.

“So I guess you and the girls are staying here tonight?”

“Matt’s going to pick up the girls,” Mia says. “It was Levi’s idea. He said I could get as drunk as I want and you two would babysit _me_ tonight.”

Levi locks eyes with Nico, and he hopes his tipsy state isn’t keeping him from conveying how this is actually a good thing.

“Sounds great,” Nico says with a smile.

Levi should’ve known he’d get it. He always gets it. It’s part of what makes them so easy.

  1. **Jamie Shepherd-Lincoln**



For once, it’s Nico who comes home with an unexpected baby.

Levi is watching TV and trying to decide what to order for dinner. He’s on his own tonight because Link and Nico are having a boy’s night. They hate when Levi calls it that, but it’s the truth. Levi doesn’t mind that he’s not invited. He’s actually happy Link made the move to Seattle. Levi’s friends have done well to include Nico in their group, but it was obvious Nico was missing having his “best bro” within driving distance.

Link has wasted no time getting settled in Seattle. He’s got a job, a house, a girlfriend, and a baby. He’s only been here a year.

The Link and Dr. Shepherd thing has only caused mild discomfort for Levi at work. Link has always said Levi and Nico would be his children’s godparents. Now there’s a weirdly serious competition between them, Maggie, and Meredith. Thankfully Amelia doesn’t really talk to her other siblings or there would be like four more people in the mix.

Anyways, he’s home alone. He can order sushi from that place he loves but Nico hates, and he can watch five episodes of Project Runway. The living room is his oyster.

He’s about to order his food when the front door opens. He has a moment of panic, but he’s so sure he locked the door behind Nico when he left half an hour ago. Surely nobody breaks into homes at 7:00.

“It’s me!” Nico calls, and Levi is confused. He was pretty sure Nico and Link were planning on drinking and then going over to Link’s to watch hockey or something.

“Why are you back so early?” Levi calls.

Nico comes into the living room, but he’s not alone. He’s not alone, but he’s not with Link. He’s got what appears to be Jamie Shepherd-Lincoln strapped into a carrier on his chest.

“Sorry to ruin your alone time,” Nico says with amusement. He’s taking in the paused episode of Project Runway and the bottle of wine on the coffee table. “Jamie and I can go chill in the bedroom if you don’t want us to disturb your evening.”

“You’re hilarious,” Levi says dryly. “Obviously I’d rather spend the time with the two cutest guys I know.”

Levi scoots over on the couch and pats the spot next to him, so Nico will sit down.

“I’ve got to get the rest of his stuff from the car.”

“Get it later,” Levi says and leans over to give Nico a kiss on the cheek. He does the same to Jamie.

“Not that I’m not excited you’re home, but why are you here and why do you have the baby?”

“Amelia was watching him while Link and I were getting dinner, and then we were going to watch him once we got to their house so Amelia could go out with Meredith and Maggie. Then Link got called in for a trauma, so I volunteered to watch him to give us a leg up on the godparent competition.”

“You sacrificed our mutual night off to get points in a fictional godparent competition?”

“Yes.”

“I love you,” Levi says. “Now make me dinner and let me hold the baby.”

Nico stares at him.

“Please.”

Nico makes him dinner.

* * *

Jamie is a really sweet baby. Link and Amelia are always humble bragging about how quiet he is, and how he already sleeps through the night.

Amelia and Link are liars.

“What is wrong with him?” Nico asks desperately as he makes his third lap around the living room with a screaming Jamie in his arms.

“I don’t know,” Levi groans. “He won’t burp, he won’t eat, he won’t poop, and he won’t stop crying.”

“What are we supposed to do? What if he’s sick or something?”

“We’re doctors, Nico. He’s not sick! He’s just insane,” Levi is digging through Jamie’s diaper bag like it might hold some magical item that’ll finally calm Jamie down.

“Well you’ve got to think of something because I might start crying next.”

“Should we call Amelia?” Levi asks. “Surely she knows what calms him down.”

“We can’t show Amelia any weakness. She’s the one thing standing between us and being Jamie’s godparents. We can’t give her a reason to persuade Link that Meredith is the better option!”

“Right. No. You’re right.”

Jamie is still screaming, and Levi wants to join in.

Huh. Levi figures it’s worth a shot.

“Ahhh!” Levi yells.

It works. Jamie stops yelling and starts staring at Levi like he’s the crazy one here.

“I think you freaked him out,” Nico says in awe as he drops heavily into the armchair with Jamie.

“Well he was freaking me out, so I think we’re even.”

“We should probably just keep this to ourselves,” Nico says.

“Yeah. Good idea.”

* * *

“And that’s Tim Gunn. He’s a gay icon. Can you say gay icon?” Levi asks Jamie as he bounces him lightly in his lap.

“Levi, I love you, and I accept you. I also think Link will actually kill us if Jamie’s first words are any combination of Tim Gunn and gay icon.”

“Link cried like a baby at our wedding. His opinions on Tim Gunn might surprise you. Besides, it’s not my fault the hockey game made him cry. Project Runway might be the only thing standing between us and another Jamie meltdown.”

“Maybe we should try to put him to bed. I got the basinet set up in our room. I figure that’ll be easier than having to listen for him from the guest room.”

“He’s too little to sleep alone in the guest room,” Levi says sweetly. “He does seem a little sleepy, finally.”

“It’s past midnight,” Nico says. “Link said they put him down at nine at the latest when he’s home.”

“He’s just so cute when he’s not screaming his head off. I didn’t want to put him down.”

“We should at least try,” Nico says gently. “He’s been up the entire time he’s been here. If I were a baby I’d be itching for bed by now.”

Levi sighs and gets up to follow Nico into their room. Nico has laid out Jamie’s tiny pajama onesie on the bed. It has little sleeping ducks on it, and Levi lets out an audible noise of distress.

“What’s wrong?” Nico asks from where he’s changing into his own pajamas.

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to handle how cute and small Jamie will look in this tiny duck onesie,” Levi says honestly.

“I may be the softie when it comes to me and you, but you’re definitely the softie when it comes to babies.”

Levi swiftly changes Jamie into his sleepwear and then holds him up for Nico to appraise.

“You’re telling me you can look at this little guy in this little outfit without feeling like your insides are going to explode?” Levi asks.

“He’s pretty cute,” Nico allows. “I just don’t think I’ll feel the whole exploding insides thing until it’s our kid.”

* * *

Nico is lightly napping on the couch when the doorbell rings. He heaves himself up and opens the door to Link.

“Dude, you look rough,” Link greets.

“Oh, thanks for watching my newborn, Nico. Sorry he kept you up all night. Sorry again that I woke you up from a much-needed nap,” Nico says.

Link laughs, “Sorry, man. Jamie is usually a good sleeper. I swear.”

Nico steps aside to let Link in and leads him to the kitchen.

“Where are Levi and Jamie anyway?” Link asks as Nico begins making coffee.

“Levi took Jamie to the park this morning. He’s not bringing him back until you agree to make us the godparents.”

“You’re kidding.”

“I would be, but I’m afraid Levi isn’t.”

“I’m not sure if this is convincing me that you should be the godparents or that you definitely shouldn’t.”

“I think it shows Levi’s dedication to the cause. You should just be happy that we’re still willing to be his godparents after spending an entire night trying to keep him from crying.”

Link grins.

“The duck onesie was pretty cute though, right?”

“Oh, yeah. I think that’s why Levi is suddenly refusing to lose.”

  1. **Jane Doe**



Levi has been at the hospital for too long. He knows that. He had a 48-hour shift that turned into a 72-hour shift when Karev caught a stomach bug and needed to push two surgeries onto Levi. He figures it doesn’t matter much though. Nico’s away with the team until tomorrow night, so logging some extra hours to use when he’s actually home isn’t so bad.

He is pretty tired though, and he lost two patients today. One was new, but one was one of Levi’s first patients when he started his fellowship. He’s known the family for four years, and he hasn’t been able to get in touch with Nico all day to vent about it.

He decided to do the next best thing to calling Nico when he’s had a bad day. That’s how he’s ended up in the NICU holding a little nameless baby. Levi is a softie. This is an immovable fact, so he’s known to spend some time cuddling the tiny humans when he has a minute to himself.

Levi tries to explain it away with the research showing NICU babies do better when they’re held and talked to, but he knows it doesn’t fool anyone. He just really likes babies.

He’s sitting in a rocking chair and holding a little Jane Doe carefully to his chest. He likes to start with the ones that don’t have family with them all the time. They need the most attention. Tonight’s a relatively quiet night in the NICU. There’s only one other set of parents sitting with their baby, and Levi will probably make rounds on the rest of them while he’s here.

Jane has a firm grip on his finger, and Levi is careful not to disturb her various wires and tubes as he rocks her gently. She’s in pretty bad shape from what he gathered from her chart. They get more Safe Haven babies here than Levi would’ve ever thought, but he’s still disturbed every time one comes in. He supposes his judgment is a bit unfair. Leaving a baby at a hospital or a fire department is preferable to leaving them in a dumpster or an alley. He doesn’t know the mother’s circumstances or the reasons why she’s done what she’s done, but he can’t help but be a little enraged on little Jane’s behalf every time he looks at her.

“Hey.”

It’s a soft voice, and Levi thinks it might’ve come from the other parents across the room. He realizes he’s wrong though when Nico kneels down in front of him.

“What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be in New Mexico or something until Thursday.”

“Arizona,” Nico corrects easily. “And it is Thursday.”

“It’s Wednesday,” Levi says indignantly.

“It’s not,” Nico laughs. “I got home, and you were nowhere to be found. I called you, but you didn’t answer.”

“Aw, man,” Levi groans. “Sorry. I really thought it was Wednesday.”

“It’s okay,” Nico smiles. “I called Link when I couldn’t get a hold of you, and he filled me in on your extra shifts. Thought I might come in and persuade you to come home.”

“I’ve gotta hold the babies,” Levi says, but he’s not hiding his exhaustion very well.

“I don’t think that’s exactly in your job description,” Nico says. “You’re exhausted, babe. Let’s go home.”

“No,” Levi insists. “This is a sick baby. She has no parents, and no one even touches her other than to hook and unhook her from machines. And it is part of my job description. I’ve like taken an oath to take care of sick babies.”

“Well I’ve kind of taken an oath to take care of you,” Nico counters. “Go get some sleep.”

“I’m not going home,” Levi insists.

“Go get an on-call room,” Nico sighs.

“What?”

“I’ll be your proxy,” Nico says. “I slept on the plane, so I’ll hold the sick baby. Go get some sleep.”

Levi must be exhausted because he feels a little teary.

“Really?” he whispers.

“Yeah,” Nico says. “You’re hogging her anyway. I never get to cuddle my patients.”

“It’d be a little weird if you did,” Levi laughs. He musters up the energy to stand and lets Nico take his place in the rocking chair. He carefully hands Jane over, and Nico settles her in his arms with ease.

“She’s so warm,” Nico whispers.

“Be careful,” Levi smiles. “I’m already an addict. We can’t have you down here all the time too.”

“We could get one of our own,” Nico says, and it’s a little casual compared to how they usually discuss having kids.

“Spend the whole night with this one, and then we can talk about how you feel about it.”

“I think we’re ready,” Nico says, and he’s letting Jane tug on his pinky. Levi feels like he might faint.

“Really?”

“We’re like notoriously good with kids,” Nico says softly. “I thought all of the babysitting was you trying to like show me we could do this.”

“It didn’t start that way,” Levi says. “It might’ve turned into that at some point.”

“Well it worked,” Nico says. “We could do this.”

Levi takes in his husband – his sweet, baby-holding husband – and can’t help but agree.

“I really do need some sleep,” Levi admits. “I’m half-convinced I’m dreaming right now.”

“Go to bed,” Nico laughs softly. “We’ll talk about it in the morning.”

“I love you. You just spent four days in a hotel, and now you’re offering to sleep in a chair in a hospital for me.”

“Not just for you. It’s also for the babies.”

Levi smiles the whole way to the on-call room.

**+1 Jordan Schmitt-Kim**

Annie Scott is an eight-year-old who started violently puking during soccer practice this morning. She’s precious and taking her appendicitis in stride now that the morphine has taken away the pain. She’s even sleeping now. Her parents are another story.

“I can assure you I see cases like this about once a week. Appendicitis is more common than you’d think. It’s a fairly simple procedure. We’ll go in and remove the appendix, and she’ll be back on the soccer field in no time.”

It’s the third time in the hour they’ve been here that Levi has stopped by the room to reassure Annie’s parents he has the situation under control.

“What are we waiting around for?” Mr. Scott asks for the third time today. “Can’t the appendix burst if we keep waiting?”

Levi hates Google.

“We’re monitoring her, and I can assure you we will get her into the OR before that happens. The fact of the matter is that there’s a limited amount of operating rooms, and we just have to wait our turn. We’ll be ready for her in half an hour.”

Mrs. Scott steps in, “And you’ll be doing the surgery? I’m sorry but you look like you graduated yesterday. We saw a Dr. Karev on your website. Is he available?”

“Dr. Karev is the department head, so he stays busy with our most complicated cases. An appendectomy is a very common and simple procedure. First year surgical residents do them alone. I’m a pediatric surgical attending. I’m ten years out of medical school, so I’m just blessed with youthful looks. I can promise you, I am more than qualified to handle your daughter’s surgery.”

“Fine,” Mr. Scott finally agrees.

“We’re sorry,” Mrs. Scott adds. “You’d understand if you had children. It’s hard to turn over their care to someone else.”

Levi has heard that excuse quite a few times, but today he finally gets to answer the way he’s always wanted to.

“I have a son,” Levi says. “Today’s actually my first day back from paternity leave, and he’s our first kid. I’m going crazy being away from him even though he’s just in the daycare upstairs. I can understand why you’re nervous. I prefer nervous parents to apathetic ones. It shows me you care about your daughter and her health. You don’t have to apologize to me for that.”

He’s admission seems to change everything about Mr. and Mrs. Scott.

“A new baby!” Mrs. Scott smiles. “What’s his name?”

“Jordan,” Levi says, and he can’t help but grin. “I’m mostly calling him Jordi, but I might call him Jordan when he’s older. It’s just hard to call someone so small by his full name.”

“That’s how she ended up as Annie and not Annabelle,” Mr. Scott says.

“Don’t tell my husband that. He was so proud of being the one that picked the name that he’s in denial that we might end up calling him by the nickname I picked.”

“Fighting it is pointless,” Mrs. Scott sighs. “The nicknames always stick.”

“Good to know,” Levi says. “I’m going to send in my intern to do Annie’s pre-op, and I’ll see the two of you after the procedure.”

“Thank you, Dr. Schmitt,” Mr. Scott says. It’s the first time he’s used Levi’s title.

“You’re welcome.”

* * *

Annie’s surgery is textbook, and Levi is glad he doesn’t have to explain any unwanted complications to her parents. They made peace, but they were pretty scary beforehand.

He lets his intern close and heads to the waiting room to let the Scotts know the good news.

“Mr. and Mrs. Scott,” Levi greets as he walks up to their chairs. They stand to meet him. “Everything went perfectly well with the procedure. Annie’s being moved to the pediatric recovery unit, and I’ll be happy to walk you up to her room. We’ll keep her for the night to monitor, but you should be fine to take her home tomorrow.”

“Thank you!” Mrs. Scott says emphatically. Levi even gets a hug from her and a pat on the shoulder from Mr. Scott.

The route to Annie’s recovery room passes by the daycare, and Levi has apparently lost track of time because there’s Nico. He’s standing at the door with Jordi in his arms talking to the daycare worker.

Levi turns back to the Scotts who are following him, “This is the daycare, and that is my husband picking up our son.”

Levi knows he sounds annoyingly proud of this fact, but the Scotts had shown some interest in Jordi earlier. It seems appropriate to make a quick introduction.

He’s caught Nico’s attention, and the Scotts look happy to humor him.

“Levi,” Nico says as he walks over. “Practice got out early, so I thought I’d swing by for Jordi and get a head start on dinner.”

“You called him Jordi,” Levi grins.

“He’s so small,” Nico says in the sweet baby voice he’s developed since becoming a dad. “I think I get it now.”

The Scotts are standing patiently, and Mrs. Scott is giving Jordi a little wave.

“These are my patient’s parents. I over-shared about Jordi with them earlier, so I thought it was fair to let them see him. Put a face with the name and all that.”

“I’m Nico,” Nico says to the Scotts. He doesn’t hold out a hand because they’re both holding steadily to their son.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Mr. Scott says. “And it’s very nice to meet you, Jordi.”

Jordi’s blinks his big blue eyes, but he’s obviously near sleep.

“He’s just about down for the count,” Nico says. “We might actually sleep tonight. I’ll see you at home?”

“Yeah,” Levi says softly. He strokes Jordi’s little hand with his fingertip. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

* * *

He gets the Scotts settled into Annie’s room and then rushes to the attendings lounge.

It’s crowded in there, which makes sense considering it’s the end of the day.

“I saw Jordan when I dropped off Ellis this morning,” Meredith says. “He’s a cutie.”

“So cute,” Jo Karev adds from the other side of the room.

“Jamie was cuter,” Link teases. “But he’s alright I guess.”

“Well we’re using Nico’s stuff for the next one, so they’ll only get cuter from here,” Levi says as he changes back to his normal clothes.

“I haven’t even seen him yet,” Jackson says from his seat on the sofa. “I’ll walk over to the daycare with you and get a look. I have to get Harriet anyway.”

“Nico already picked him up like an hour ago,” Levi says. “You’re welcome to come by and see him anytime though.”

“Be careful,” Link warns. “Amelia and I dropped in a couple of days ago, and Nico and Levi just used us as an excuse to take a nap.”

“I think you owed us a bit for all the times we’ve watched Jamie,” Levi pauses. “Actually, all of you owe us for all the times we’ve watched your kids.”

He lets his eyes rest on Jackson, Meredith, and Link.

“I don’t,” Jo says.

“Maybe I should just hang up a sign-up sheet,” Levi muses. “You can all take shifts until we’re finally even.”

Link, Meredith, and Jackson start arguing over who owes the most hours. Levi slips out of the room before they turn on him.

* * *

“I’m home!” Levi announces as he walks in the front door. He can smell dinner cooking, and his stomach growls accordingly.

“Kitchen!” Nico calls back, even though his location is obvious.

Jordi is sitting in his highchair by the kitchen island. He has on a different onesie than the one he was wearing at the hospital, and Levi hopes it was a spit-up situation and not an explosive poo situation.

Nico is putting together some sort of pasta thing that smells amazing, and he gives Levi a distracted kiss as he passes by.

“Could you give him his bottle?”

“I’ve got it,” Levi says and he grabs the bottle from the counter. He hoists up Jordi and tries to ease the bottle into his mouth.

It’s Levi’s lucky night because Jordi latches right away. It’s automatic to start gently swaying and bouncing while Jordi takes his bottle. Levi rambles softly about his day and asks Jordi questions about daycare without expecting answers.

When the bottle is done, Levi sets it down and lifts up Jordi to burp him. He’s still talking mindlessly about his day and patting Jordi’s back when he realizes Nico has finished up cooking and is staring at him.

Nico’s expression is familiar, but somehow still new. It’s fond, like it always is when he looks at Levi, but it’s deeper somehow. There’s a little smile there that Levi returns.

“You’re staring,” Levi says.

“I can’t help it,” Nico says. “I’ve seen you with like twenty different kids by now. None of it even comes close to what it’s like to see you with our kid.”

“Ditto. I loved you before but seeing you as a dad…” Levi’s voice trails off.

“It’s like we leveled up or something,” Nico finishes.

“Yeah,” Levi agrees. “It’s like we unlocked all of this new love we didn’t even know about.”

“I thought this was going to be hard,” Nico says. “And it is – he totally blew out a diaper like five minutes before you got home…”

“But it’s like all of the hard stuff is cancelled out by how perfect it feels,” Levi says.

“I couldn’t do this with anyone but you.”

“Sure you could,” Levi says. “You’re a natural.”

“Well I don’t want to do it with anyone but you.”

Levi grins, and Nico grins back.

“Good. You’re stuck with us forever.”

“Good.”


End file.
